Mommy!
by BaybieBlue
Summary: When Emiyl ran away 2 years ago, and the rangers have finalyl found her, there is a huge reason why. What happens when bet's are made, Missing toddlers, and kids beat rangers? Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Mommy!

Full Summary: When Emily runs away when she finds out she's pregnant, she leaved everyone confused. When she is located 2 years after running away she has a special person in her life already. What will it take for Jayden to win back Emily?

Emily

I saw down in the living room and turned a movie on. The 2 boys and 3 girls ran in. Meet:

Michael Kevin Suzuki-Brown short hair and blue eyes

Jayden Quinn Suzuki-Brown hair with brown eyes

Mia Serena Suzuki-Blonde hair with brown hightlights and bright blue eyes

Madison Kate Aria Suzuki-Brown hair and Blue eyes like Michael

Katrina Lilliana Suzuki-Blonde hair and Brown eyes

I watched as they gathered around the tv to watch Dora the Explorer. Then there was a knock at the door. "Stay right here.." I said to them. They nodded still entranced by the T.V. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. I then saw people I would promised I would never see. I ran into the living room. I turned off the T.V. "Will you kid's go play upstairs. Mommy has to talk to some people." I said. They nodded and ran upstairs. I went to the door and opened it. I realized I must have looked horrible from their expressions but that's what quints do to you. "How may I help you? If your hear for girl scouts I donate every month…" I said not looking up but into the living room to make sure they don't come down at all. "Emily?" They asked. I turned around to face them and acted shocked. "Jayden? Mike, Mia? Kevin?" I asked. They nodded. They came in and hugged me. "By the way the name is Madison Kate Katrina Lilliana Suzuki now." I said to them trying to make up a lie just in case I say the girls name. "I find that hard to believe…" Jayden muttered. "Well thanks for stopping by but I must not keep you with the bed head and PJ's." I said to them trying to close the door. "We have seen you at your worst. This is nothing. " Jayden said. "Yea…well I also moved on. In fact I kind of have a boyfriend…and some people I want you to meet but first come in and help yourself to the TV or whatever. Just don't go upstairs just yet…" I said. I moved so they could come in.

I quickly ran upstairs and got changed. I went into the girl's room and saw Addie, my nickname I gave Madison, on the bed. I walked over to her and felt her head. She had a fever. I kissed her head. "It's okay honey. I know it stinks…" I said. She smiled a weak smile and went to sleep . I quickly grabbed some dresses for the girls. I went into the boy's room and saw everyone playing a game of duck duck goose. I got the boys outfits out and laid them on the bed. "Mickey (Again my nickname for Mike), Jay come here please." I said. They got up and came over. I quickly got them dressed. " Mi-Mi (My nickname for Mia.), Kitty Kat. Come here." I said. They ran over and giggles. I got a dress on them. I crouched down to them. "Okay you ready to meet some people?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay let's go." I said. I grabbed their hand and led them down the stairs and had them wait in the kitchen. I walked in to see everyone looking at pictures. Mike though was playing the X-box. "Why do you have a bunch of game's for younger kids?" Mike asked looking at the few games I had for the kids. "Because..First I have to go get someone else." I said. I ran to the kitchen. "Wait here while I get Addie." I said. They nodded. I went upstairs and picked up Addie. She was so tired! I felt guilty but the kids want everyone there when they are about to meet someone. I went downstairs and brought everyone into the living room. Everyone stared at me in shock. As usual Katrina spoke up. "Were down here!" She snapped stomping her foot.

I sighed. "She is the attention child." I explained. "And who exactly is she?" Mike asked. "Katrina Lilliana Suzuki. I call her Kitty Kat. This one is Madison Kate Aria Suzuki. I call her Addie but today Addie is sick so she may have to go to the doc's tomorrow. This is…umm…Mia Serena Suzuki….. I call her Mi-Mi." I said. Mia looked at me shocked. "And the boys?" Mike asked. "Funny you should say that mike. Mike, Kevin meet the little you. This is Mike Kevin Suzuki. I call him Mickey though…. I should start calling you that….. This one right here….A.K.A the silent one, Jayden Quinn Suzuki." I said. "Just like you Jayden." Mike joked. "So umm…how old are they?" Kevin asked. "Kids?" I asked. They all held up 2 fingers. Except for Addie. "Wow. That makes…a lot of sense. EMILY ANNE PIRTLE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Jayden snapped. Jayden and Mickey ran over to him. "Don't you dare yell at her like that!" They snapped at him. "I forgot to warn you. They are very protective of me. When they were babies and when they saw someone treat me horribly or something they would cry and scream. The girls just go and get weapons for their brothers." I explained. "So who is their daddy? I want to know who got our Emily pregnant in the first place. Plus they got a lot of explaining to do…" Mike said. "Well I never really wanted to know. I just thought of me being blessed with 5 beautiful children." I said. "You don't want anymore do you?" Jayden asked. "Nope!" I said popping the p. "good…" Kevin said. I shot him a death glare. "You try raising 5 kids with a boyfriend who I believe doesn't even like kids!" I snapped at him.

"Sorry Emily…" Kevin said. "Hey you came to me. I knew where you were this whole time so I knew I could come home if I want to. Once I found out it's quints I figured being a ingle mother running off all the time to fight a nighlok and leaving the kids at home for Ji to take care of would be death to him. I am already dead!" I said with a sincere tone. "We would have figured out a way to get you and the quints to safety. I mean we never had this case before in ranger history but we could've figured something out." Jayden said. "Yea and have me almost go into labor when the gap sensor goes off! No thank you." I said. "Yea I think that would be kind of hard…" Mike said. "It was hard naturally!" I remarked. I felt a tug at my shirt. I looked down and saw my Mia. "What's wrong honey?" I asked kneeling down to her. "What's the matter." The others asked. "It's okay honey. Come on you can speak. Don't let your older brothers and your older sister do it for you." I said to her encouraging her to speak. Mia was the middle of the girls. It went in this order oldest to youngest: Mickey, Jayden, Katrina, Mia, and then Madison. It left Addie at the bottom but she loved being the youngest. It was hard but it's fun. The only thing is the doctors don't know why Madison does talk and Mia doesn't.

She pointed her fingers towards the fridge. "Hungry? Ice cream? What?" I asked. She nodded. 'Ice cream?" I asked. She nodded. "Fine…" I said getting up from my position and grabbing the 5 child size healthy ice cream I have. I set it on the table. "Ice cream!" I shouted. The kids came running in. Even Addie. Mike came in too. "No!" I said pushing him out of the kitchen. I went into the living room with him and sat down on the chair. "So tired!" I complained. "I bet." Mia said. "The only problem is I love them way too much…" I said. "Wait so why doesn't little Mia talk?" Jayden asked. "The doctors don't know. They think stress from being the second to youngest but Addie and Kat talk just fine…" I explained. Then the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it. It was th girls afternoon person. "Oh they aren't going to school today. Addie is sick and the kids hate being separated!" I said. The person nodded and left. I walked back and collapsed onto the floor. "This is perfect!" I said laying on the floor. "Your on a floor." Jayden said. "Yea but I only got 2 hours of sleep because Addie wasn't feeling like herself so she was sick all night. I thought today would be better but this is the best you can get…" I explained. "Well let us take care of them." Mia said. I rocketed up. "NO! NO! NO!" I practically shouted. "Why not?" Kevin asked. "Because. Addie is sick, Kat and Mia are in little league soccer. Jay and Mickey have play group. Besides in 2 hours after having them you'd be dead. There are 5 of them and only 4 of you. If 1 doesn't get the same amount of attention as the other all havoc wrecks loose!" I said. "5 2 year olds can't be _that _bad" Mike said. "They are not just your ordinary 2 year olds. I have 1 who is mute. I have 2 boys who argue when they can and especially if I am not in the room, Mia and Katrina are just hard to handel. They are not normal!" I said. "But they can't be that hard?" Mia questioned. "I left for only 1 hour to go and do errands and when I came back the babysitter, 6 of them, were scarred to death and tied up in the corner and knocked out! I had to pay like 800 dollars so they wouldn't sue me!" I said. The kids suddenly appeared and had a devious smile on their faces. "No!" I said to them louder. "That is the face of evil! Child Evil!" I said pointing to Jay (kid) pointing out the devious smile on his face.

"Is that kid a devil!" Mia asked obviously scared. "They can smell fear!" I joked. "Come on they seem so sweet." Mike said. "Fine here is a bet….If I win you boys have to do whatever the girls want and Mia you can be their ride. If you win…I will let you babysit whenever you want, Mia you can dress Katrina up, because she doesn't mind it, and you boys can..I will join you…maybe…. I have to see but yea…." They nodded accepting the terms. "By the way. It's going to be 3 hours. If a nighlok attacks you leave then comeback." I said. They nodded. "well let's begin. Kid's, show them the devil side of you." I said with a smirk. They nodded with an evil grin. I left the room and before I left I saw the rangers backing away from the kids scared. I rolled my eyes. "but behave. No broken bones!" I snapped at them. They grunted and nodded. "And no tying the kids up!" I shouted at Jayden before leaving the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily

I came back home 3 hours later. I had just finished my shopping! YAY!

When I walked inside I saw Jayden tied up in the corner, Mia on the floor with Mike passed out. Kevin was rocking back and forth. "Told you." I said. I walked over to the tied up Jayden and let him free. He quickly stretched. "Go take of Kevin and the others." I said to him. He nodded. "But first…Where are the kids?" I asked a little annoyed. My kid's weren't playing in the living room. He pointed upstairs. I nodded and ran up. I saw the kits sitting around the table. Jayden and Mickey were in dresses, probably for Katrina, playing tea party. "Great job guys." I said. I gave them all a hug. "MOMMY!" They shouted. All but Mia. I kissed their heads. They tackled me to the ground. I noticed they must have not have gone to soccer and play group or else they'd still be dressed. "No soccer or play group?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright. It is time to go and apologize." I said to them. I brought them downstairs. Mia and Mike were finally up and Kevin stopped rocking. "You boys now have to do whatever the girls ask. That also includes me." I said with a smirk the boys nodded. "Also Mia here is your schedule. For you know. When your not fighting a nighlok or moogers or whatever." I said. She nodded taking the schedule. "I TOLD YOU!" I said with glee. I looked down at Addie, Kat, and Mia. "Should the boy's dress up into pretty dresses too?" I asked them. "We have to wear that?" Mike asked looking at Mickey and Jayden. "If they want. Don't worry. I have much worse!" I said with a smirk. "YES!" The girls shouted. Even Mia. "MIA!" I shouted. "What?" Both Mia's asked. "You, She talked!" I said so happy. I hugged Mia. I gave her a sticker.

I realized it's only 1. So the kid's didn't have soccer yet! Or playgroup! YAY! More relaxation…kind of. I went upstairs and got the girl's uniforms. I grabbed the boy's bag on the way down. "Jayden. Mike. Kevin would you help the girls get changed!" I shouted. "But their girls!" Mike whined. "They didn't develop any…parts yet." I said thinking of a way to phrase it. "FINE!" Mike grunted taking the uniforms from my hand. "Thank you." I said going into the kitchen and grabbing some sandwiches I made for today for the play group. I went over to Mia and gave her a brush and some elastics. "Don't go overboard! Just put their long hair into a ponytail." I said. She nodded. 30 minutes later the boy's were finally dressed. After a long struggle for me. Mia got the girls hair into ponytails and the boy's got the girls dressed. "Here you go." I said to Mia giving her the key's and instructions to the house and the field. "Oh right. Thanks." She said taking the keys and instructions. "Fine you don't have to go." I said taking they key back. "Mommy! Soccer!" Katrina said tugging on my shirt. "Okay let's go." I said grabbing my purse. "Just meet me at the field in 20 minutes." I said. They nodded. I got the kids into the car. I drove to the house. The head leader knows how busy I am and volunteers to take the boy's. I dropped them off with their bags and snack. I then got in the car again and went to the soccer field. When the game was close to done I realized I had to go pick up the boys. I sighed and told the coach. I got the men and Mia into the car because the girls were on bench right now and raced to the house. I got the boys in to the car and raced back to the field to not see my lovely little angels. I knew I should have left Jayden and everyone here!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily

When I got to the field I couldn't see the girls anywhere. I walked up to the coach. "Where are my kids?" I asked her kind of angered. "Some lady picked them up saying she was their aunt. Her name was Serena I think…" She said. I pulled out my cell phone and called Serena. "Hey Sear Bear. Do you have my girls?" I asked. "KIDS! Emily you have kids! I am not even married yet!" I hung up. "She doesn't have them!" I pouted. I grabbed the boy's hand (her sons) and dragged them to the car. I got them buckled in and started to drive home. When I got home I stayed in the car a little bit thinking. I took my cell phone and dialed the police. A lady answered. "Hi I want to report 3 missing toddler girls…" I said taking deep breaths trying to keep calm. "What is your location?" I gave her the address and waited. Jayden came running followed by the others. I got the boys out.

The police finally arrived. I went into my purse and got the most recent pictures I have of the girls. Plus school pictures. I handed it to them telling them who is who. "When did this occur?" The man asked. "Earlier today at a soccer game. I went to pick up the boys near the end of the game and when I returned everyone was there but the girls. I asked their coach and she said they were picked up by their aunt. I called my sister and she didn't even know I had kids." I said. They searched for evidence and left.

"What am I going to do?" I shouted into my hands. Jayden approached me with a piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked him. "It's some note. It looks like the nighlok got them…..only 1 of them." He said reading it. I took it from him and started to read it.

**Dear Brat's Mother,**

**I have your **_**daughter**_**. I will return **_**her**_** safely and give you clues to **_**your other two**_** if you either sacrifice yourself or the red ranger. **

**Make your decision quick,**

**Xandred**

**P.S. The children may not survive for long with their 'caretakers' Here is a sample to make you happy: **

I noticed the words were red and where it said 'Here is a sample to make you happy:' it had a dried blotch of blood. I was about to break down into tears when I realized the house was quiet. (So I am chainging Jaydens middle name to Elliot instead of Quinn because people say it is too girly at least my friends do….I think my readers, you guys, are better friends… So I am changing it for them!) I started to run through the house searching for them. "Jayden Elliot Suzuki! Michael Kevin Suzuki!" I shouted over and over searching for them. I looked out the window to see them in the backyard. I sighed in relief. I started to run downstairs since I was in their room. When I got out I saw a mooger trying to grab them while they were in the tree house my boyfriend built. I grabbed some sticks and started to attack. They retreated into a gap. I grabbed the boys hands after they came down and got them inside. They sat on the floor and played with their blocks. "I don't know how I am going to handle this with them getting into trouble…" I said kind of worried. "Handel what? At least it's 2 instead of 5….." Mike said. "But I loved the girls!" I complained. "The boy's too! I don't understand…Why me? Who would take away my kids!" I said in tears. "Look we will bring the boy's to the Shiba house. This way they are safe from anything." Jayden said comforting me. I nodded.

I looked at the boy's who were playing together nicely. They looked up to me. "Mommy where sissies?" They asked. I refused to answer. "Well…They are currently missing…" Jayden said for me noticing how hard it is for me. I flashed him a thank you smile. He smiled back. Then I heard a knock at the door. I realized it was 5 P.M. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it to see my best friends and their kids. (These are minor characters. I think since Emily moved on she made some friends who have kids…) I looked down and saw Eliza and Elizabeth (Twins), Macy, Kaysie, Elliot (Love that name!) Quinn, and Wren." I looked at them shocked. "Guys I really have to cancel…You see….Maddy, Mia, and Katrina were kidnapped earlier today. My friends are going to help with the boys…I am really sorry!" I said. The adults apologized for me and said variety of things with much sympathy. I went back inside and started to pack for the boys. I gave the men the bags and got Mia the twin stroller for when I only have 2 of them. I got the boy's in and hugged them. They were in their coats and shoes. 'Mommy…Where are we going?" Jayden asked. I bent down. "Mommy is staying here to find the girls. You guys are going to stay with these nice men and woman. They are going to protect you. I promise to bring your sister's home safe. You both be good. They will keep you safe no matter what. You just listen to them. They know what's best." I said with tears in my eyes. They gave me both big hugs. "Mommy. I want to stay with you!" They complained. I huggd them tight and they kissed me. I watched as they left with Mia and everyone. I then started to plot.

Authors note: What do you think she's plotting? To destroy the rangers? To get her girls back? Serve Xandred to get her girls? WHAT COULD IT BE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily

I sat down in the park. Dayu appeared holding Madison. She was coughing a lot. "What did you do to her!" I shouted trying to grab her. It was in my nature to protect Addie, and I wasn't about to ignore it. "Now now. You know our deal. We give you clues to find the other 2 if you or the red ranger come with us." Dayu said. I sighed. "Fine just give me a minute. Let me get him. Just please let her sit and don't touch her!" I said. I went to the bathroom. I made a clone of Jayden. I grabbed his arm. Somehow the clone knew what to do. "Here he is." I said handing him over. She let go of Addie's coat and Madison ran to me. I hugged her tightly. Dayu then handed me a paper. I didn't dare to look at it. Not yet at least. I picked up Madison and started to run. I ran to the Shiba house.

I went inside and put Madison down. She looked at me with tears. I hugged her so tight. "Jayden, Jayden, Mickey, Kevin, Mia!" I called out. The men and boys came running in. Maddie ran and hugged her brothers. "Jayden. No leaving the house. They think they have you. If you go out and they see you the will try again to take them. Plus they will get the boys to teach me a lesson. Then the girls and boys will be in a lot of danger!" I pleaded. "It's okay Em. I will." Jayden said. I nodded. "Also I got this note. I didn't want to open it yet. It supposed to help me find the other 2." I said. I opened the letter and read it.

To Emily,

The other 2 are right in plain sight. They are living a normal life but in fear….

Then note said. I started to think. "THE SCHOOL!" I shouted. I ran to the kids school. I searched the classrooms with permission of the principle. I saw 2 girls that stood out in 2 different classrooms. I went back to them. I walked over to 1 of the kids that stood out. (There is 1 kid in a class that stands out to Emily. I am bad at describing it) I turned her around and I saw Bright blue eyes staring back at me. I looked at her hair and it was brown hightlights and blonde hair. "Mia?" I asked. "MOMMY!" She shouted hugging me. I held her tight. "Is your sister here?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay let's go get her." I said. She smiled. I walked up to the teacher. "Hi Mrs. Martins, I am taking my daughter home. Her brothers need to see her. So does Madeline. (For those of you who doen't know Madeline and Madison is the same person! Madeline is really her for name but people call her Madison, Maddie, Addie, Addison, etc…)" I said. "But your not her parent." She said. "I am. This is Mia Serena Suzuki. I promise you. She was kidnapped just the other day. Her and her 2 other sisters." I said. "I want to see some pictures. You with her."She said. I pulled out some pictures. I handed them to her. "Okay. Here" She said giving me the pictures back. I nodded.

I went to the next room and Katrina saw me. "MOMMY!" She shouted. I ran to her and held her tight. "I will never let you both get hurt again." I said. I held tighter. Katrina screamed in pain. The teacher ran over and separated us. "What did you do?" The teacher asked. "I hugged her…" I said. I turned her around and pulled up her shirt. I saw bruises on the back. I put the shirt down and turned her back around. I looked at her. "Did the meanies hurt you?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed her head. "It's okay. I'm here now." I said soothing her. "Are you her mother?" The teacher asked. I nodded. Mia hugged Katrina. I smiled. "Okay. Some how I belive you. I think it's that girl you walked in here with bears a close resemblance to Kaitlyn." She said. "Kaitlyn? Her name is Katrina? Kitty Kat for short." I said. "No her name is Kaitlyn." The teacher protested going to grab Katrina. (If you're wondering why it's because I wanted to show you they were not held together but separated and for more drama.) "Get your hands off of her. That is Katrina Lilliana Suzuki! I am her mother Emily Ann Suzuki!" I protested yet again. The teacher went over to her phone still holding Katrina and now holding Madison. She started to dial a number while the girls were tugging to get away. "My. Name. is. Katrina!" Katrina said trying to get away. Madison didn't speak but just tugged. I saw her dial 3 numbers.

9.

1.

1.

I ran over and pressed the hang up button. "I am not kidding! I am the mother of quintuplets. They are 2 years old (this is like a day-care type preschool. I used to go to one so yea… thought I'd add that.) They were kidnapped just the other day!" I argued. "Any proof?" She asked. I pulled out some pictures. Some of all 5 of them. Some of 4 or 3 or 2 or 1 of them. I had alto of pictures of them. "Oh! I am so sorry. I am just trying to protect her." She said letting go of the girls. I nodded. The girls ran to me. I picked them up and said bye. I left the school and got them in the car. I started to cry. "Girls. I promised to protect you. But I let them get to you. I am so sorry girls! The boys and Addie are waiting for you." I said. "We missed you mommy!" They said. "I love you both." I said. "What about Adde? Jayden and Mike?" They asked. "Yes. I love you all." I said with a small smile and laugh. They always got protective over each other. I turned on the tv in our car and they watched Barney. I pulled into the Shiba house lot. I got the girls out of the car. "Okay you ready?" I asked them. They nodded. "Okay." I brought them inside. But there was a problem. The house was a mess, badly.

Authors Note: So for an easter gift for everyone I will try to post on easter. I wish you all a happy holidays and everything! I hope you get to spend some time with your family! I love all of my lovely readers for supporting this story! If you read The Other Life I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can but it is really hard since I will be at my dad's house for the weekend till easter than I am back home and my moms house has all of my files for my sotries and I like to refer back to previous chapters. Plus I have notes for the Chapter 5. So I hope you will be patient with me. This idea I have been playing around with so I figured I may as well add it before I forget it! And if you are bored with nothing else to do and want to read alot of Jemily. I have alot of completed stories and 1 shots based around Jemily you can check out


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note: I am SOOOOO sorry about not updating. I am making this short because I have to update The Other Life too! I was busy with easter and then yesterday I was too sick to write. This chapter ay or may not make sense because earlier today I hit my head badly by walking into a wall at school blindfolded (for a project, never trusting my friend again to make me do that!) So My English may not be great so it will BE SHORTER THAN USUAL!

Emily

I held the girls and started to run through the house searching for them. I finally got to the main room. When I walked in everyone shouted surpise at me. I saw a sign that said happy 20th birthday! Hanging. "JAYDEHN! ADDIE! MICKEY!" The girls shouted. I let go of the girls and they ran and hugged their siblings. I smiled a little. I then walked over to the men and slapped them. "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME!" I said almost out of breath. "Emily I been meaning to ask you something. Before you ran away." Jayden said leading me into the hallway. "Yes Jay?" I asked. "come with me." He said leading me into the garden. In the flower bed were rose petals that spelled out my named with a 'Will you marry me?' next to it. "YES! Yes Jayden a million times yes!" I shouted. I hugged him. He swung me around. "Em I love you so much!" He said. " I love you too!" I said. I then kissed him as he put the ring on my finger. At one point his hand found mine and we went back into the room. "Someone is happy!" Everyone except for the kids said. We nodded. "Mommy!" I heard Katrina shout. I scanned the room and couldn't find her. I ran into the kitchen and saw her on the counter. I sighed. "Mommy. I want a daddy." She said with a pout. "Well. Since in 2 day's it's your birthday I think I can get you that. Jayden and I are getting married." I said. I then went to tickle her stomach. "I want my daddy!" She screamed. She knows.

Authors note: Yea it's short but My head is hurting and I wanted a cliff hanger. So what do you think Katrina knows?

PEACE OUT -BaybieBlue


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily

She knew. Katrina Lilliana Suzuki knew my secret. Their secret. Our secret. They can't! How is it possible? "How did you know?" I asked. "I just want my daddy mommy! I want him!" She said. If only she knew what _he_ did to me. "Katrina. Don't tell your siblings. I want you to know that he doesn't want you. He wants to hurt you. Jayden, He would never do that!" I said. "YOU'RE WRONG! HE TOLD ME HE LOVES ME!" She said. She then ran away from me. "Katrina!" I said with sadness. Jayden walked in. "So who is their father?" He asked.

I sighed. "Okay you want to know. I can't handle it. The kids. They remind me so much of him. I just want to stop! But I love them too much! Just, I hate him!" I said. "Who?" He asked. "Mike." I said. "our Mike? He is the father of those little kids!?" Jayden practically shouted. Then Mike came in. "I am the father of who now?" He asked his eyes wide. "Not that mike. A mike who….raped….me. He is fighting for custody of the girls. Just the girls. Not the boys. He says I can keep them. He just wants the girls. He says they can grow up happier with him and will not need to worry about the boys." I said almost crying. Jayden rubbed my back. "It scared me Jayden! They are my world. He wants to sexually abuse the girls. His own flesh and blood!" I snapped. "Shh…It's okay. I will help you." He said. He held me tight and hugged me. Katrina then came in. "Get off my mommy!" She shouted at Jayden. Katrina then lunged at Jayden. "KATRINA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I snapped at her. She got off of Jayden then ran away. She stopped at the door and turned to me. "I HATE YOU MOMMY! I WANT TO GO LIVE WITH DADDY!" She said. I knew she was just angry but it still hurt. I almost cried before she ran away again. Addie came in. "Mommy. A guy is looking for you. He said to come now." She said. I nodded. "Jayden will you get the kids into their room. I don't want them around just in case this is him…" I said. He nodded and grabbed Addies hand walking off with her. (They are all at Emily's house now…) I went to the door and saw the black hair with tan skin. "There is my wife." He said. "I am not your wife." I snapped at him. "Remember when I got you drunk? I proposed to you then and you said yes. We had the wedding then." So that was why I was drunk for so long! "So? I was drunk!" I snapped back at him. "Well…I finally got custody of the girls. I will be taking them now. If you want….you and the boys can come live with me..." He said.

I looked behind me. Would it really be easier with 2 parents running the house. If I say no the boys may never grow up physically knowing their sisters. If I say yes I can at least protect the girls as much as I can. I would break Jaydens heart which I would hate but it's for the girls. I turned back to him. "Okay…..

Authors Note: What is she going to say?! What do you think? Will she say I will go or You can't have the girls but I will let you see them…. Or You can have them?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emily

"Okay…I'll go with you. Just give me 7 hours to get me and the kids packed. I need to say goodbye to some people…." I said. He smirked and turned to leave. I closed the door. I sighed. "Emily…Whats wrong?" Mia asked coming into the foyer. "I have to leave…" I said. "What! Why!" Mia asked. "It's to protect the girls….." I said. "MIKE! JAYDEN! KEVIN!" Mia shouted up the stairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Everyone came running down. "What?" The boys asked. "I'm leaving!" I said. I grabbed some travel bags from the closet next to me. "Em? Why?" Jayden asked. "Mike…" I said. "What did I do?" Mike asked. "not you…. A Mike I know…." I said. "So you don't know me?" Mike asked. "I know you…A different Mike…" I said. They nodded. "But why do you have to leave?" Kevin snapped. "He got custody of them! Just the girls. He will sexually abuse them! I am their mother and I have to protect them!" I snapped going past them with the bags I needed.

I went upstairs and into the girls room. I started to throw in some clothes and toys into the bags. Next I went into the boy's room. I packed some toys and clothes for them. I put the bags in the hallway then went and packed my room. I finished packing my things and said bye to everyone. Mike came and grabbed some bags and the girls. I grabbed the boys and the rest of the bags and got them in the car. We drove home and Katrina was singing happily. I moped. I walked into my house. (See my quizzaz story called Mommy pictures only to see the house and kids. I will try to keep that updated but this is short because I am really tired. I won't be updating The Other Life tonight. Maybe tomorrow but I won't update this story tomorrow. I am sorry for the chapters being short lately. Over the weekd I will try to make a really long chapter. I have been having writers block or writers laziness because of school…)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emily

After I got the last kid into bed I walked into Mike and my room. (Hint how she is saying his name) "Humor me…Why did you decided to take me with you?" I asked. "Well I wanted my girls. I obviously won't get them without you…" He explained. I laid down and purposely kicked throughout the night.

4 years later

The kids were now 7 years old. I have gotten many calls from the rangers and was FORCED to ignore them. Katrina came into the room. "Hey mom…Why does dad have Addie, Mia and I stay home even when we're not sick?" She said. That alarmed me. I had work earlier before the kids go to school and I get home later than them. "He does?" I asked scared. She nodded. "Well Katrina…I think I am going to start bringing you all to school…I think I may have us move too. Closer to some friends…" I muttered. She nodded. She hugged me. I held her tight and cried. I waited till night and had all the bags packed. Mike was asleep. I got up slowly not to make noises. I went into the boys room and silently woke them up. The boys are starting to protect their sisters. "Mom? What is it?" Jayden asked wiping the sleep away. "We're leaving" I explained to the boys. They nodded and got up. They didn't like Mike at all. They were happy to leave. I went into the girls room and got the girls out of bed. I got the bags in the car. I got the boys in the back and the girls in the middle (Mini van) and started to drive away from the place we called home.

I stopped at a stop light and looked in the mirror. I saw the girls and boys both asleep. They looked like angels. I started to drive again and stopped when I got to the Shiba house. I put the van into park. I turned around and saw the kids still asleep. I saw no lights on in the Shiba house. All but one. Jayden's room. I silently got out of the car. I decided to wake the kids up just in case Mike woke up and is after us. I don't want him taking the kids. I held their sleepy hands and trooped them over to the window. I knocked on it. I heard the chair squeak and walking coming closer to the window. He opened it and looked out. He saw me and started to go to the door. I met him over there. He brought me and the kids into his room. "Emily? You okay" He asked. I nodded. "I just found out that Mike has been keeping the kids home during school. He may take it to a whole new level. I still want them to have their virginity till at least 25." I explained. He nodded. He got the kids onto his bed and tucked in. He pulled out a mattress from the closet (creep…) and layed me gently down on it. He kissed my head before I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to running and Mickey jumping on my bed trying to get me up. I woke up and wiped the sleep away. I yawned and saw Jayden still asleep. I woke him up and hugged him. "Thanks…" I said. I got up and grabbed Mickeys hand. I opened the door seeing Mia. "I knew you had to be here!" Mia shouted happily. She hugged me tight. "Yea…They are used to waking up early and are full of energy. Sorry if they woke you." I yawned. "We all were up before them. We heard Jays door creep open and running. Then the kids came running in. They had breakfast." She said. I nodded but then I realized something. "you didn't cook did you?" I asked. "No… I'm sorry I was busy so Ji made them some pancakes with a smiley face." She said. "It's okay." I said.

I grabbed the kids bag and gave them their clothes. They got dressed quickly and ran out to play. "They're a handful…" I said. "Even with 2 adults?" Kevin asked. "No. I was raising them. Mike would just sit their and watch. He forced a connection with the girls. He would take them to fun places everyday leaving without the boys. It made them upset so I took them to other places. From what I know is the girls didn't like that. They loved their brothers. Without their brothers they feel unsafe and not them…" I said. "Well that's good…That the girls love their brothers." Mike said. I nodded. "So how has life been for the last 4 years….and sorry about not answering…I wasn't allowed to even touch the phone…" I said. They nodded. "Fine…" They said. "Cool…" I said. I got up and went on a hunt to find the girls. They have soccer on Saturday mornings. "Katrina, Addie, Mia. Time for soccer." I said. "Mommy. Addie isn't happy." Katrina said. "What why?" I asked. She looked up at me scared. She wouldn't speak. "Honey. What is wrong?" I asked. Still no answer. "You 2 go and see the adults. I am going to talk with Addie. Tell them to start taking you over to the soccer game for me and I will pay them 5 bucks per child per adult." I said to them. I handed them their uniforms and they ran off to get changed. "Okay Madison. What is the problem." I asked her. "I want daddy." She whimpered. "Honey…Daddy doesn't love you in that way. He didn't want to love you…he wanted to hurt you. He wanted to make you trust him and then hurt you all." (By the way the blonde hair in the girls got a bit darker. See pictures on the quizzaz story to see them…) She turned away from me.

"What can I do honey?" I sighed. "I want my daddy!" She sighed. I rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. I noticed her crying. I grabbed some tissues and wiped them away. "I love you for you. I never had plans to hurt you." I said. She hugged me tight. I left the room saying she doesn't have to go. She then fell asleep on my way out. I went downstairs. I heard a door creek open. I dismissed the thought.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The kids and everyone came in. The girls had some ice cream cones in their hand. They looked so happy. "You guys killed it today!" Mike exclaimed. I gave the girls a hug. "Did you guys win?" I asked. They nodded. "Hey mom where's the boys and Addie?" Katrina asked. "Addie is in Jaydens room and the boys are in the yard playing some basketball." I said. The girls split up to go find their siblings. Katrina went up to get Addie and Mia to her brothers. Katrina came running down the hall. "ADDIE IS MISSING!" She screamed. I froze. I ran into Jaydens room and saw a note on her bed. I read it:

To whoever is reading this,

I have runaway. I can't stand being here. I will miss you all. Don't come looking for me….

Madison.

I kept scanning it over and over. I grabbed the phone and called the police. "My daughter has runaway!" I screamed into the phone still scared. A few minutes later the police arrived. I gave them pictures and every single fact I know like the clothes she was wearing, the way her hair was, everything! I just wish that helped….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily

It has been 6 months since I have seen Madison. The kids are still grieving and every month the kids school have a memorial for her. I have published a story and have moved back into my old home with the kids. Everyone says she has to be dead but I know otherwise. I know my daughter is strong!

I got the kids ready for school today. It is the anniversary of her running away. I miss her so much. Jayden and I put off our marriage. It just wasn't the same without Madison around. Our little angel was gone and the others went with her. They were so depressed. They loved her and she couldn't feel it. The girls are in school now and Jayden is with me watching a movie. The phone rang. I answered. "Hello?" I asked. "Ma'am, is the police station of New Zelan. We have your daughter Madison Kate Aria Suzuki here. Is this Emily Suzuki?" The lady asked. "Yes!" I said excited. "Well she is currently with her neighbors in safe hands. That neighbor called reporting her behavior. Her father is being taken to country prison. Your daughter will be transported over by the afternoon." She said. I said thank you and hung up. I looked at Jayden. "MADISON IS COMING HOME! THEY FOUND HER!" I exclaimed. He hugged me. I grabbed the keys and went to the kid's school. I went into the office. "I am here to dismiss Jayden, Mike, Mia, and Katrina Suzuki. We got news that their sister is coming home and I want them there." I said. She nodded. 5 minutes later the kids came down. I got them in the car. I drove them home and the house was fully decorated. The team was there and there were presents and signs and everything. "You guys are fast." I said. The girls went to get dresses on. The boys got a more fancier uniform on. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see my daughter with a police lady. I hugged her tightly. She went inside. I hugged the police lady. "Thank you." She nodded and left happily. I turned to see Madison being hugged by her siblings. Jayden picked her up and held her tight. Everyone hugged her.

I kept everyone home from school the next day. I took them to the park and everywhere. They had so much fun with their sister back… It wasn't till recently I found out that my daughter…..

Authors Note: I feel SOOO guilty that I am picking on Madison. I feel like I am being so mean to Emily! I AM SO SORRY! HUGE CLIFFHANGER. What Daughter? What is wrong or is it a good thing?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (DOUBLE DIGITS!)

Emily

I was sitting on the couch. The girls were having a party for their birthday next month and went to get dresses. The boys were having their party a week before and already had clothes. I was watching Supah Ninjas with the boys when Jayden came in with dresses. (By the way it's about 2 months after Addie has been found)

"Emily. I think we have a problem." Jayden said. "What?" I asked pausing the tv. "Well…I got the girls their dresses. Madison came out of the dressing room. You know how you said her face just looked sick?" He asked. I nodded. "Well…I think Madison has Anorexia. I made an appointment and talked to her. I asked her why she isn't eating and she said Mike, which she said her dad, called her a fatty. So ever since then she hasn't eaten. When she does she eats a little then exercises." I was shocked. Madison. Anorexia. What did that idiotic guy do to my little angel! (I would so swear but my mom likes to go through my things and would flip!)

"Where is she?" I asked. "She went to her room." Jayden said. "Call everyone." I said. Jayden comes over everyday to help with the kids and now has a key…. He wouldn't let me not give him one. I went up to the girls room. Addie was in the corner of the room. The other girls looked scared. "Mommy. Why is she hurting herself?" She said. "Because of Mike. He made her do this." I said quietly. I walked over to Madison and hugged her. "Baby, you have to eat." I said. "No!" She argued. "Why?" I asked. "Because I am fat!" She said. "No honey! You're under weight!" I argued. "I'm FAT! Just accept it!" She said. She then shoved me off of her. I picked her up and she fought with me. The girls followed. I took her downstairs to see everyone sitting on the couch.

I put Addie down. "Honey. Why would you not eat. Your body needs it." Mia said. Maddie didn't' speak. "Watch her." I said. I got up and went into my snack cabinet. I pulled out some cookies. I grabbed some ice cream and made and ice cream sandwich. I went back into the living room. I handed it to Maddie. "Eat." I said. "NO!" She said. She threw it onto the ground and ran off. I looked at the boys. They looked scared for their sisters life. They were crying!

I got up and went after her. I brought her down to the doctors and the doctor forced her to eat. She was being kept in the hospital. She came home 2 weeks later.

2 months later

I was making breakfast. The girls came down and so did the boys. I counted heads and saw I was missing Madison. I looked at the clock and realized this was late. Even for Addie. I went upstairs and saw Maddie….She was past out of the floor. She had no pulse. I was crying. I went for the phone and called 911.

"Hello this is 911." The lady said.

"My daughter has no pulse!" I said in tears.

"Location?" She asked.

"671 longway drive." I said.

"Okay they will be there soon just stay calm and make sure the door is unlocked." She said

I went downstairs and unlocked the door. "MOMMY!" I heard Katrina scream. I ran to her. "Mommy! Wheres Madison! Whats going on!" She said. I called Jayden and he was here quickly. "Take them. I am going to the hospital!" I said. The ambulance arrived. Jayden grabbed the kids and ran out the door. He got them in the van. Katrina was trying to get ot. "MOMMY!" She screamed.

I saw her crying when she saw a lifeless Madison being taken out by a gurney. "ADDIE!" She screamed. Jayden closed the door. He drove away as I got in the ambulance. We arrived at the hospital. I was in tears. They tried to revive her. They did everything. But it was no use. She was dead for a while, they said, and she is long gone. I broke down into tears.

I left the hospital after a fight. They were taking her to find out cause of death. I wanted to be with her but the doctors made me leave. I went to the Shiba house. I walked inside. "Em. How is she?" Everyone asked. "She….she….she died." I said about to cry. They hugged me tight as I cried. The kids came into the room. "Mommy? Where is Maddie?" They asked. I bent down. "Well…She died." I said. They cried. My phone rang. "Mrs. Suzuki. We found out that Madison Kate Aria Suzuki, we found out that she was severely under weight." The doctor said. I hung up. She promised me she will eat.

A week later we had Maddie's funeral.

"Maddie, she was an energetic little girl who died too soon. She could make anyone happy by walking into a room. Her…well what she thought was her father, told her she was fat. She began the life of an anorexic. She told no one. My Finace found out the she was too underweight. We thought she stopped and she promised. But she continued. We should have watched her closely. She was the most wonderful little girl I knew. She had the most prettiest blonde hair and the cutest smile. She had brown hair when she was younger but soon got blonde hair. She still had the most dazzling blue eyes. She was my little angel sent from heaven. She kept me sane and never let anyone put her down. Until Mike. She never wanted anyone to hurt her family. She wished she can save animals and people. She was an angel. " I spoke.

"My little sister, the youngest of all of us, was the best person I ever knew. She would sit there while you pour out all of your problems. She respected everyone's decision. She never let anyone be mean to us!" Katrina and Mia said. (Kid Mia.)

"Our little sister was the most awesomest girl ever! She was the best of any of us. She doesn't deserve to die. I would sacrifice myself and so would I." Jayden and Mike said (kids).

Jayden came up to speak but we heard…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emily

We heard a noise. "Mommy!" We heard. I ran to the coffin and opened it. My daughters eyes were staring back at me. "MADDIE!" I shouted. I hugged her tight. She squirmed out of my arms. She jumped out of the coffin and started to run. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY!" She snapped.

I looked at her confused. I ran to get closer. "honey do you know you name?" I asked. "My name is Alyssa!" She screamed. Jayden came up behind her and grabbed her. She kicked and screamed. She stopped when she saw her sisters. "WHY DID YOU CLONE ME!" She screamed. Katrina walked up to her. "Maddie! It's me. Kitty Kat!" Everyone would let her call her by their nick name but when their other siblings did they would flip out. We had a lot of sympathy for Maddie.

"I don't know a Kat!" She screamed still trying to escape from Jaydens arms. "That's because My name is Katrina. Madison. You're my little sister. I promised to protect you. Please. Remember!" She pleaded. Maddie froze for a minute. "I don't remember anyone! I want my parents!" She snapped. "Maddie! Please! Try to think!" I pleaded. "My name is Alyssa!" She said. "no its not! It's Madison Kate Aria Suzuki." I stated. Katrina looked at me and nodded. I sighed. I lifted Katrina up to Madison's height. She put her hands on Madisons temples. Katrina froze. She took her hands away and I set her on the ground. "Is that our Madison? Either that or some monster made her forget." Katrina said. "What!?" I snapped. "Jayden take her to the barrier. If she can get through then a nighlok caused her to forget. If she doesn't battle her or do something to find out." I said. Jayden nodded and ran off holding Maddie. I got the kids and the adults. It was a small service since she had no recent friends who knew her well enough to come.

I got to the mansion. I saw Madison inside the gate and was playing in the dirt. "She never loses her personality. " I sighed. The kids and I went inside. "So she isn't a nighlok? That makes me a bit better." I said. They nodded. "Us too."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Emily

I looked at Addie. "Honey….who do you think is your mom?" I asked sadly. "My mom is someone named Dayu. My dad is someone named Dekker. I am Alyssa Olivia Erana." She said. "Your name is Madison Kate Aria Suzuki." She looked up at me and smiled a small smile. "but my name is Alyssa!" She argued the ran away. "We'll get her mom." Jayden said getting off the couch. I nodded. The boys ran off after their slightly younger sister. I got up but the boys came in holding their sister. They put her on the couch and tried to restrain her. "MOMMY!" Addie screamed. "HELP!" She screamed.

I sighed. "I am taking her home. Maybe that will make her remember." I said. I grabbed her and the kids got in the car. I went home.

As soon as I went inside Addie was resisting. I finally got her in and then someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. I saw an asian lady standing there. Then Maddie ran over. "Alyssa! There you are!" She said. "Mommy!" Addie screamed. I pushed Madison away from her. "Dayu!" I muttered. "let my child go!" She said. "No! She isn't your child!" I yelled at her. Suddenly Maddie appeared right next to her. I turned and saw the back door was open! Crap!

I turned back around and saw Madison walked away with Dayu. "You better watch your other children." Dayu said. She smirked. "You better not lay a hand on them!" I said running over to them and grabbing Madison. "Let go of me!" Madison whimpered. Dayu grabbed her and pulled her into a gap.

"MADISON!" I screamed.

Authors Note: I know kind of short. I decided to end it here because I have to leave soon and meet up with my friends for our other friend who has a basketball game. He is in a wheelchair so I go to support him. I won't be back till late so I can't post as much today. SO SORRY!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Emily

It has been 11 years. The kids are now 16. Madison would be 16 too. The girls have gone in the day after Madison going missing to say we were moving. Of course Katrina went in because Madison wasn't here and they'd be very concerned.

Jayden and I have gotten married 8 years ago. The war was finished 2 years before our marriage. The kids hated celebrating their birthday because Madison isn't there to celebrate it. And since the war ended that means Madison has ended. That just made Katrina upset more. Katrina was closest to Madison. Madison confide in her all the time.

The boys protect their sister more. When someone would approach their sisters in a rude manner they would beat the kid. Which thank god barely happened. It only happened once or twice at the local park. We moved into the Shiba house and the rangers sometimes come over since they moved out. Mia and Kevin are dating and expecting a baby. Mike is dating Willa. She is so pretty with bright brown hair and chestnut eyes.

The kids were now in their rooms playing music at an absurd volume. I tried to get them each to turn it down since they now had their own rooms but failed. They were homeschooled but started to skip it more than ever since their sister went missing. I banged on the door. "JAYDEN! TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" I shouted at him. No response. The music just got louder. I sighed. I had no control anymore. They terrorized Jayden and now me!

"Emily!" Jayden came running into the living room as I walked in. We got the house redone. "What?" I asked. "It's Madison. She's alive!" He said. "WHAT!" I said happily. A chance to get the kids behave and get my precious daughter back! "She is alive and healthy. She doesn't know us though. I showed her many pictures but she refuses!" He said. I ran down the hallway and banged on the kids door.

"GUYS GET OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I TAKE AWAY YOUR MUSIC!" The music stopped and the girls and boys came out. "Madison is alive!" I said happily! "SHE IS!" They asked, more like yelled, with happiness. I nodded. "I am going after her!" The kids said. I nodded. I learned not to say no to them. It was strange relationship but it works!

An hour later the kids came back and Mickey was holding a sleeping Madison. "We got her to remember but all the stress caused her to pass out." Jayden explained (the son) and I nodded. I looked at my daughter. Her skin was a little bit darker than the girls and her hair was brunette! I got her to wake up. "Mom?" She asked. I hugged her. She hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry! For all the pain I caused!" She said. I smiled and nodded. "Just know I love you! Your siblings love you! They went nuts and-" I was cut off by the kids re entering the room. "Mom!" They said. I looked at them. Their outfits were a lot brighter and more cheerful. Their hair was actually non rebelish for once! They hugged Madison. "So did Jayden pop the question?" Madison asked. "Yes!" Jayden said walking into the room. He hugged Madison and kissed her forehead. He came over and kissed me.

The end…

I may make a sequel but it will be more focused around the kids being together without Madison being kidnapped.


	14. Chapter 14

Story Ideas:

So I like to work on 2 stories at once because I like challenges. So I am letting you guys pick my next move. There is a poll on my profile. It will be:

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI IDEAS!

A: Emily has a secret twin. The twin was raised to hate her sister. Emily is kidnapped by some friends, who are working with the nighlok, and replaced with her sister. But will the twin slip up?

B: Emily has never told anyone about Jessica, her younger sister, and decided to play a prank on the ranger (most likely a 1 short or like 2-5 chapters) then present the data they collected to each other. What will the rangers do when they find out? Are they going to mess with them?

C: Emily is believed to be dead after a nighlok kidnapped her. But who is that little blonde girl with Dekker and what is up with her necklace?

D: A nighlok makes Emily fall in love with a half-human half-nighlok servant of Xandred. The servant has strict orders to make lure Emily to Xandred.

E: A certain red ranger makes Emily cry, by accident for those of you who like/LOVE Jemily, and Emily runs away. Some of her old friends see her and kidnap her.

F: Emily's life is turned upside down when a nighlok zaps her with a personality ray making her hate people and lots more!

G: Instead of Madimot getting Kevin he gets everyone but Emily

H: A little boy is crying and Jayden wipes his tears. The next day Jayden reacts to everything badly!

I: Jayden is kidnapped and replaced with an Evil Clone.

I am literally full of Ideas. I pretty much have a binder full of them. I do have alto of them pre typed so yea. Like B is started, F is almost finished (will still be updated daily), etc….

The stories will have a lot of twists though that are specifically listed in the binder. If you want to use an idea please PM me first so I know. Please! Plus I can give you a better more accurate summary and send you the details. But I will warn you I also am planning on publishing/ writing all of these and the ones in my binder!

BONES IDEAS:

A: Brennan and Booth get amnesia and start to fight. They both quit the Jeffersonian and Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets try to get them back together.

B: Brennan starts to hear these voices that lead her to a murder suspect who murdered his twin girls (Dedicated to Madison and Caroline Rae King)

C: Brennan never came back to the Jeffersonian and 10 years later Christine does some snooping. She wants to see her dad and her moms friend and her 'cousin'.

Crossovers:

H2O and Power Rangers Samurai. Option A: Emily is a mermaid trying to hide it from her friends. A nighlok finds out and uses this against her and her friend, and the ones in Austrailia, making it difficult for Emily to keep this secret a secret!

This will be updated more and more often!

Please take the poll located on my profile to help me make a decision! You are welcome to vote on both polls and on power rangers samurai polls you get multi selection! So please take the poll for me. The crossovers won't have any poll.


End file.
